


Always On my Mind

by capturingdeanwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Character Death, Depressed Castiel, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rough Sex, Sad, Sexual Content, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capturingdeanwinchester/pseuds/capturingdeanwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you please stop?" dean asks looking at the younger boy.</p><p>"Stop what" he breathes out looking into deans eyes.</p><p>"Being beautiful, its really fucking me up"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always On my Mind

_~August 1976~_

_Kings, California_

* * *

  


          

          Dean revs the engine of his 67' Chevy as busty girl with tight fitting clothes steps in front of his and his opponents cars waving a checkered flag. Dean smirks to himself at the semi-large turnout, for an illegal race at least, before he revs it again ready for the race to begin. The girl gives Dean a wink and bats the flag down signalling for them to take off. Dean presses down on the gas as far as he can already taking the lead swiftly passing the 71' Hemi Cunda with slight ease. "Fuckers" he breathes swerving the wheel to get them off guard hoping they would wreck out. Unsuccessfully Dean presses down harder on the pedal causing him to go up a bit more though the Cunda is still very close behind. The Cunda goes up a bit hitting the bumper of Deans impala. Dean shrugs it off and doesn't let off the pedal as they neared the finish. Dean sped passed the finish line with a smile. Its not usual he loses, he is used to winning. Dean slowly pulls the keys out of the ignition and steps out exposing his blue shirt and grease covered pants, he smirks as he sees his opponent  get out of the car. Gabriel. "Ah, Aren't you used to being beaten by me" Dean asks with a cheeky smile. Gabriel scoffs "I wont be mocked by a faggot." Dean chuckle a bit "No. But you just got beat by one." Dean smirks again walking towards his little brother Sam. "Damn Dean. Another win" He smiles in disbelief. "Yeah Yeah Sammy" Dean smiles turning his head a bit catching his eyes on a young boy in blue jeans and a white t-shirt standing close to Gabriel. The boy looks over at him and Dean smirks making the boy smile and blush a bit turning his head. "Why are you staring at Castiel like that" Sam asks with a questioning tone. "Castiel?" Dean asks a bit confused. "That boy, you know the biggest cock sucker in my grade" he scoffs full of hate. Dean rolls his eyes at his cruel words. Dean continues to look at the boy.

  


         About an hour later everyone has left and Dean is still at the race track changing the oil in the impala with a frown on his face. After the oil was changed he walked around the shiny black car to the bumper where Gabriel has hit admiring the big dent. "Asshole" he spit out with a hatred in his voice. "He is an asshole isn't he" A voice from behind him adds. Quickly Dean turns around finding the younger boy from before standing behind him. He laughs a bit. "What are you still doing here" Dean asks unseemingly enjoying the fact that he is here. "Eh. Just walking around" He says squinting at the abroad sunlight "Dean is it?" he asks shaking my hand. "Thats the name" Dean says with a wink causing him to blush a bit. "You're Castiel right?" Dean asks making sure he is correct. "Yeah, well. People call me cas" Castiel says with a meaningless smile. "Well  _Cas_ do you wanna take a spin" Dean asks emotionlessly smirking a bit. "You only just met me" Cas responds chuckling a bit. "Well Cas," Dean Begins. "I want to be a lot more than take you on a ride but i will be a gentleman and settle for this" Dean says in a matter-of-factley tone. Cas blushes furiously. "W-what do you mean" He asks still blushing a lot. Dean doesnt respond, he just throws a quick wink before walking around to the drivers seat. "Get in" He say with a smile.


End file.
